Field
The present invention is generally related to wireless networks and more specifically to luminaires having a wireless antenna.
Background
People are increasingly relying on network connectivity. For example, people rely on network connectivity to provide access email, the Internet, mobile applications, centralized databases, and information management systems. Accordingly, indoor and outdoor wireless networks are becoming increasingly important. But often the desired location, for example, parks, streets, buildings, and outdoor venues, in which these wireless networks are installed, require that the network equipment, for example, a wireless antenna, be concealed for aesthetic purposes. Accordingly, there is a need for devices and methods that conceal network equipment without compromising the functionality of the network equipment.